Columbia Citizen
.]] The Citizens of Columbia are split into two opposing factions: the Ultra-nationalist Founders, who have a vested interest in Elizabeth and her powers, and the Anarcho-Communist Vox Populi. ''BioShock Infinite No matter where their allegiance lies, citizens from all over Columbia will fight Booker DeWitt. When he first arrives, he primarily encounters citizens of the Founders party. Booker becomes associated with the Vox Populi out of necessity, but, after trips through various Tears, citizens from that organization turn against him as well. Social Variants Citizens of Columbia are divided into three separate social strata: Upper, Middle, and Lower classes. Upper Class The upper class elite, also labeled "the wealthy", are dominated by the White Anglo-Saxon community and primarily live in Emporia. Most support the Founders' politics, thus supporting their privileged class standing. Members include Zachary Hale Comstock, and the Fink brothers; Jeremiah and Albert. Middle Class The middle class are the small business owners and government functionaries in Columbia. Primarily Anglo-Saxon, there are a number of exceptions such as individuals from other European ethnicities and cultures, many being of Catholic descendant. The middle class usually support the Founders, but it is not rare for them to be Vox sympathizers or Progressives. The middle class mainly reside in the Welcome Center and Comstock Center Rooftops. Members include Cornelius Slate, Chen Lin, Mrs. Lin, and Scofield Sansmark. Lower Class The lower class consists of the blue collar working poor, the unfortunate unemployed, and minority populations of Columbia. The lower class are largely made up of groups discriminated against in the early Twentieth Century such as Irish, Black, and Asian populations. The lower rungs of society do not exclusive contain these minorities, considering there are a number of Anglo-Saxons who are also of the lower class. This class primarily lives in small enclaves and neighborhood districts which can exist in any section of Columbia. The largest of these districts is Shantytown within the Finkton workhouse. Many of the poor support the Vox Populi, and either indirectly help the group or are a part of it themselves. Members include Daisy Fitzroy, the Interracial Couple, and Ty Bradley. Most of them use low tier weapons, such as batons and pistols. Behind the Scenes *As with much of the advertised content for ''BioShock Infinite, the Citizens' role in the game has been greatly reduced and changed. Citizens now are mostly non-combatants and are encountered mainly in phases in which combat is not allowed (such as the Fairgrounds and Battleship Bay prior to the ambush). Citizens are mostly heard by the player conversing about events in Columbia, idly chatting, or gossiping, giving hints to the story and insight into the Columbian way of life. They comment to each other about events as they occur within the game (such as witnessing and commenting on the ruined Monument Island and two mothers in Soldier's Field discussing Booker's "rampage" at the Fairgrounds). :*Only in four locations can citizens be provoked into combat. The first is in a home in Comstock Center Rooftops where a citizen describes an unrelated criminal to a police sketch artist. The next is in Soldier's Field upon stealing or attacking one of the citizens. A single civilian will assist Soldiers and Police in Beggar's Wharf if one lounges around for too long on a Cargo Barge labeled "Private Property", or if the player attacks anyone. The last is in Shantytown for the same reasons as Soldier's Field. The citizens that do attack number few, and usually Soldiers and/or Police arrive shortly to act as the main opponents for the player. The civilians usually arm themselves with batons or Broadsiders and do not use Sky-Hooks, Pistols, Machine Guns, Shotguns, RPGs, or Vigors as previously thought, and do not use Security Zeppelins. All other occasions when the player is able to use a weapon, the civilians usually cower and/or flee as Police or soldiers arrive to attack the player. The dominant opponents in BioShock Infinite are Soldiers or Police. Gallery Vox Populi blimp.jpg|Several Vox Populi members falling towards a Sky-Line. Infiniteexclusivecloseup.png|Charles, a Founder, attacking with the Murder of Crows Vigor. Saltonstall.jpg|Saltonstall, another Founder, about to board a Sky-Line. New Eden Plaza (10).jpg|Citizens on a bench. New Eden Plaza (9).jpg New Eden Plaza (3).jpg 2013-04-01_00570.jpg|The citizens that appear before the main menu appears. 57ue56ue57.jpg|A man carrying a boy on his shoulders. N1dscb.jpg|A citizen carrying a Shotgun. Repeatervox2013.png|Booker facing a hostile civilian with the Vox Repeater. citizens escape.jpg|A bunch of citizens attempting to evacuate. es:Citizen Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies